


Counting on Forever

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Greenlee's wildest dream comes true.





	Counting on Forever

The patients began to arrive at the hospital, much of Pine Valley anxiously awaiting David’s secrets to be revealed – one by one.  
  
The second he entered the room, she was sure her mind had run away with her – taken her into an alternate reality where everything made sense.   
  
However, as his bewildered eyes searched the room, Greenlee felt her breath catch in her throat. When Ryan and Kendall’s stunned expressions confirmed her sighting, she ignored any other urge and began to push her way through the crowd.  
  
When he was within reach, she heard the last confirmation she needed, “Greens?”


End file.
